MAFIATALE
by DarenAkamaru
Summary: Historia publicada tambien en wattpad. Esta vida no es muy buena, si rumbas solo te partirán el trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es por eso que todos nos cuidamos como una familia...y por eso si le tocas un pelo a esta niña, todos te haremos pasar un mal rato y estoy seguro que no quieres eso ¿verdad?.
1. PROLOGO

Desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, desde la muerte de Asriel junto con aquel niño humano que la familia Dreemurr tenía bajo su cuidado, el gran jefe ordenó matar a cualquier humano que pisara sus dominios ¿La razón de eso? Asgore culpa a aquel humano la muerte de su único hijo, la ira y el dolor lo comenzaron a consumirlo, comenzó a gobernar el mundo de la mafia en underground como un tirano que mataría a cualquier que compartiera puntos de vistas o decisiones diferentes a las de el, y a si las guerras por los territorios comenzaron a ir más en aumento

Nuestra organización comenzó siendo una pequeña agrupación que se deslindo de la gran cantidad de monstruos que trabajaban para asgore, con Gaster a la cabeza de ellos y al ser el ex segundo al mando en su organización conoce a la perfección los secretos dentro de esta, información que muchos darian lo que fuera por tenerla, gaster la tenia y comenzamos a tomar ventaja de ello.

Pero ya hace un tiempo que todo esto comenzó y naturalmente, gaster comienza a cansarse y a volverse mas viejo, al ser el mayor de sus hijos me ha querido dejar a mi a la cabeza de esta organización que por mas de 20 años ha estado liderando, naturalmente me negué al instante. No es lo mío, nunca fui un líder además de que me joder a gran escala el tener que lidiar con el papeleo y con la organización del personal que trabaja junto con nosotros. Después de una larga discusión sobre eso, el mando ha caído sobre mi hermano menor papyrus aunque al viejo le cueste algo de trabajo el confiar yo estoy seguro que hará un buen trabajo o al menos uno mejor de lo que yo hubiera hecho estando al mando.

De un tiempo para la fecha, las cosas han estado bastantes tranquilas al grado de incluso volverse bastantes monótonos los transcursos de los días, pero claro está que a pesar de ello no ha que bajar en ningún momento la guardia, Undyne al igual que Asgore pagarían lo que fuera por tener nuestras cabezas, no hay que darnos a notar demasiado cualquier movimiento en brusco seria una pista para encontrarnos. Aunque estoy seguro que eso no pasara…hemos pasado demasiados años escondidos les será difícil encontrarnos.


	2. 1

\- ¡SANS SACA A LA NIÑA DE AQUÍ! —grito el más alto comenzando a contra atacar los disparos a los monstruos que se encontraban disparando por todo el lugar

El nombrado tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos cargándola estilo novia, comenzando a correr hacia la salida trasera, la pequeña se tapaba los oídos con sus manos tratando de no escuchar aquellos fuertes disparos

-S-sans. —la niña miro a su mayor con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —E-esto es mi culpa. —No aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojitos. —Lo siento mucho sans.

-No digas eso. —hablo es esqueleto sin dejar su rumbo comenzando a correr incluso un poco más rápido. —Ya te lo he dicho, Frisk… nada de esto es tu culpa, solo es. — No pudo terminar su oración ya que una bala paso rosándole el brazo rasgando la manga de su camisa. —mierda. —Pego más el cuerpo de la pequeña a él abrazándola con mayor fuerza

-¡SANS!...

Ok, pausemos un poco las cosas aquí.

¡Hey! Quizás se estén preguntando qué es lo que está ocurriendo, ¿Cómo es que nos metimos en semejante lio? bueno les contare, pero para eso tendremos que retroceder unos cuantos meses atrás para ser exacto, el día en el que frisk entro a nuestras vidas.

MESES ATRÁS...

Snowdin 9:30 pm.

La música del jazz suave ambientaba armoniosamente aquel pequeño bar en la zona de Snowdin, sentado en la barda del establecimiento se podrí encontrar un relajado esqueleto con un vaso de cristal entre su huesuda mano. Justo en el instante en que iba a dar un trago a aquel liquido ambarino de su vaso su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que dejara rápidamente el recipiente de cristal de regreso en la barra para después sacar su teléfono de su saco y responder la llamada

-Hola. —Respondió con aquel tono de voz perezoso tan característico de el

-¿Hola? ¿sans? —Una voz fémina se podía escuchar del otro lado de la bocina, una voz muy conocida para él.

-El mismo, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me hablaste hehehe—Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, le era realmente agradable escuchar aquella voz

-Sans necesito tu ayuda. —Su tono preocupado hizo que la sonrisa de Sans se desvaneciera y su expresión cambio a una de angustia

-¿Ocurre algo? —Cuestiono un poco más serio

-No puedo decirte por aquí, te veo en la entrada de las ruinas, por favor ven lo más rápido posible. —Aquello lo hablo un poco más rápido y en un tono mas bajo de voz sin dejar de lado la preocupación en su habla

-De acuerdo voy para haya. —Fue lo último dicho cuando colgó la llamada, se quedo unos segundos en completo silencio mientras asimilaba todo aquello. Al reaccionar tomo nuevamente su vaso y tomo su contenido finalmente de un solo trago —¡he! Grillby anota esto a mi cuenta. –el nombrado asintió mientras recogía el vaso de cristal ya vacío que tenía enfrente

Se levanto de su asiento y tomo su sombrero tipo Homburg que estaba sobre la misma barra para finalmente hacer un simple gesto con la manado a modo de despedida al cantinero, ponerse su sombrero y salir de aquel sitio comenzando a si su camino por las frías y poco iluminadas calles, era una ciudad un poco tenebrosa una vez caía la noche, metió sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón esto en búsqueda de cubrirlas un poco de aquel frio tan común en aquella zona de la ciudad

Las ruinas era su destino, estas fueron nombradas a si debido a que esa zona de la cuidad fue la que mayor daño obtuvo cuando fue la guerra contra los humanos lo que ocurrió hace ya algunas décadas atrás, actualmente aquella área está deshabitada lo único que se puede encontrar en esta son edificio abandonas y montones de escombros, sin mencionar a los vagabundos que buscan un techo con el cual cubrirse teniendo como refugio las mismas ruinas.

Al llegar a la malla metálica que dividía una zona de la otra y notar que aún no se encontraba nadie por aquel sitio, se recargo sobre un poste de luz comenzando a mirar a su alrededor todo estaba completamente obscuro lo único que iluminada era aquel poste de parpadeante luz, esa noche hacia un viento muy frio, uno más de lo normal, el esqueleto saco de uno de sus bolcillos una cajetilla de cigarros junto con unos fósforos, con el objetivo de calentarse un poco encendió uno de estos.

-¿Sans? —se escuchó en la oscuridad aquella voz femenina con la que anteriormente había hablado por teléfono, el nombrado volteo hacia donde se escuchó dicha voz viendo una silueta familiar.

-Buenas noches, Toriel, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —dicho eso le dio una calda a su cigarro. —¿y bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Por qué querías verme aquí.

-Sans...necesito que me ayudes, si quieres puedes tomarlo como un favor, pero enserio necesito tu ayuda. —Hablo aquella monstruo de pelaje blanco con desesperación, de pronto detrás de toriel se alcanzó a ver como una niña de cabello castaño y algo alborotado, llevaba ropas muy sucias y rasgadas se asomaba aferrándose a los ropajes de toriel y miraba a Sans con desconfianza

Sans al notarlo miro atónito a aquella niña para después regresar su mirada hacia Toriel. -¿un humano?

-La encontré vagando por las ruinas, estaba herida y sola... —Acaricio el alborotado cabello de la menor mientras la miraba con algo de tristeza. —no podía dejarla hay, Asgore constantemente manda a sus subordinados a patrullar, si ellos la llegaran a encontrar…la podrían asesinar

El esqueleto desvió la mirada y tiro su cigarrillo al suelo—¿y que tengo que ver yo con esto? —Cuestiono en tono serio, le molestaba que le riera mil y un rodeos quería que llegara al punto

-La he traído para que cuiden de ella. —Dijo firme y seria mientras miraba a aquel esqueleto el cual tenía una expresión de poco convencimiento.

\- no somos niñeros, Toriel —Al decir eso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar normalmente nunca se niega a ayudar a sus viejos amigos, pero aquello ya sobre salía de los límites, el esconder a un humano eran problemas seguros,

-¡¿Dejaras que la maten? —La voz llorosa de toriel hizo que el esqueleto detuviera sus pasos y regresara a ver por encima del hombro a la monstruo junto con pequeña humana, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se escucho como el esqueleto soltó un pesado suspiro

—Está bien, pero tu tendrás que explicarle a Gaster que es lo quieres, Quizás te pida algo a cambio sabes que para el todo hasta los favores son negocios de los que puede sacar provecho… ¿Recuerdas dónde están las oficinas?

Al escuchar eso la monstruo cabra sonrió y relajo sus hombros. —Si.

-De acuerdo, me parece que estará libre doce, puedes llegar a esa hora, lleva al humano contigo. —dicho regreso su vista hacia el camino y continuo con su caminata. Sabia que seria una muy mala idea aquello, pero todo dependía ahora de la decisión que Gaster tomara. —Esto no será bueno...

Fin capitulo 1.


End file.
